The Beauy Of Reality
by NeferIsis
Summary: A story about two girls, Isis and Nefertari. They must set aside they're differences and unite their powers and forces or else doom will await them and their companions; Legolas, Arwen and Aragorn. My first story here!!!!!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. The Beauty Of Reality

Through the mist that surrounded the lake was a beautiful maiden sitting by the edge of the lake with her pale knees brought up to her neck., Pale as the moon that shone down onto her long wavy blue hair she trailed her fingers softly around her in the water, creating small ripples that grew and grew.. A pink Flarius flower behind her ear and her tears trickling down her cheeks of palest white. "Help me" She whispered to the stars above her. "Guide me. I need to understand." She choked the last words and buried her head in her arms. "Please" She screamed quietly into the night. There was a deep dark silence and the maiden of great beauty laid back in the leaves of the trees, her naked body trembled with toughness of the cold and she chanted a small chant under her breath to her goddess. Slowly and perfectly she started to transform, slowly she grew branches and leaves, until she was no longer a feminine figure in the moonlight but a beautiful sycamore tree that breathed with every howl the wind made.  
  
  
  
Legolas crept through the forest with Strider and Arwen close to his side, they crept in silence through the damp of the trees their senses cast out to find any signs of danger.  
  
"Where is she?" Arwen asked more to the night then to Legolas and Strider.  
  
"Of that I do not know." Strider said, in such a way that he managed to keep the fear in his voice to a sound of great braveness. Strider halted still.  
  
"But what if we do not find her?" She bagan in a very worried and troubled tone that made Strider and Legolas stop and turn. "What if a Wringwraith or worse Saruman get to her first, then what?" The flustered Arwen stopped talking for a minute to attempt to compose her shacken self. Argorn strode back towards Arwen ad looked into her bright blue eyes they were painted with worry and fear as he had never seen before.  
  
"We shall find her." He said with a confidence, he held Arwen in his arms and she listened to his heart beating and concentrated her breathing to breath with each beat. "We must find her." He said more to himself then to Arwen.  
  
"Look!" Legolas cried looking over at Arwen and Aragorn embracing. "By yonder tree."  
  
"Which tree Legolas?" Arwen said pulling herself away from Aragorn to see Legolas pointing at some tree. "All we can see are trees."  
  
"The sycamore tree, they do not grow in these woods, I have only seen one before. Mythical tree's that hold a great magical power." Legolas commented as he walked around the tree his hands grazing the bark lightly as he went. He stopped. His elfin ears pricked for noise.  
  
There was a low rumbly noise from far off in the distance. A second later Legolas had a arrow strung in his bow ready to pierce anything that posed a threat to them.  
  
The rumbling became louder almost thunderous as Aragorn turned to Arwen. "Orcs!" He yelled, no sooner had he said it when the piercing noise of the Orcs filled their ears. Arwen clamped her hands over her ears. "Arwen." He yelled over the noise not taking his eyes off the Orcs that were drawing nearer. "Go back to the clearing stay out of the way!"  
  
"What do you take me for?" Arwen asked looking at Aragorn. She took her bow and arrow that Legolas had crafted himself for her and filled it with an arrow.  
  
The three of them poised for action stood there aiming fire, Aragorn took a couple of steps forwards holding his sword high ready to decaptitate any Orcs that wished to come near him, or Arwen. The Orcs were near enough for Arwen and Aragorn to see now their high pitched growls piercing nature's beauty around them, shattering the calm image of the forest and turning it into an ugly battle scene.  
  
Legolas fired, catching an Orc in the middle of the forehead and sending it flying backwards into another. A second later Legolas had shot more arrows at the Orcs who had started firing back missing Legolas's head by inches.  
  
Aragorn was soon surrounded by Orcs as he swiped heads smoothly off and in an instant three lay crumpled before him. He ran forward attempting to get nearer to Arwen but during his trail and Orc jumped at him baring down on him with his spear, Aragorn's sword had been flung out of his hand and lay a good seven feet away from his reach. Moving from side to side to avoid the spear that had claimed the ground on either side of him Aragorn got tired of playing games. He grabbed the feet of a passing Orc sent it flying to the ground, claimed its spear and rammed it into the Orc that was pinning him down in between the eyes.  
  
Aragorn got up and pulled the spear out of the Orcs head. He savaged all of the Orcs in his range as arrows from some came shooting at him. Looking around desperately for his sword. Arwen in the meantime was firing at each Orc turn after turn her arrows flying through the air with ease and grace. She turned and ran to a tree to lean on as a backing and carried on letting the arrows fly through the air and making the screeching enemies fall to the ground. She spotted in between the bodies of the Orcs Aragorn's sword. Fear and worry swept through her body which broke into a sweat. Where was he?  
  
"Aragorn!" She yelled tears falling down her face. Control it she said to herself. Control it, he must be fine. He is Aragorn son of Arathorn heir of the throne to. Her train of thought was interrupted by and arrow aiming for her head, she screamed and dodged it firing back at the arrows owner.  
  
Legolas leant back on the sycamore tree still killing any Orcs that came into distance. He dodged arrows and then wham. Something which he had no doubt was an Orc landed on his head, he had jumped from one of the branches of the tree. Legolas yelled a yell of surprise and went to hit it's head round the tree, but the Orc stuck it's spear into the beautiful sycamore tree to stop it. Then from no-where, a piercing sour scream was heard. Making Legolas, Arwen and Aragorn fall to their knees holding their hands to their ears. The Orcs had met their match, they fled from the forest squelling like frightened pigs away.  
  
The tree started sprouting blood from the wound of the spear which was still stuck in the tree. Slowly the sycamore started shrinking and it's branches withdrawing as it transformed into a beautiful girl with blue hair and black eyes and the palest skin Legolas had ever seen. Her naked form started writhing on the ground clutching her side above the hip where a fresh wound sparkled before Legolas's eyes. Arwen who was being held by Aragorn moved closer.  
  
Legolas picked the girl up and picked her up in his arms. Her body was limp and she was shivering. He held one of her hands to see her reception, it was weak. She held his hand limply in hers.  
  
"She is weak." He said, drawing his eyes away from the girl and looking at the two lovers embracing. "And her body, cold." He said looking worried this time and drawing his attention back to the child.  
  
"We must take her back with us to the caves." Arwen said moving forward and looking into her eyes. "The village Adleigh is not far away now."  
  
So they did. The three travelers, now four walked off towards the paths they had taken. Aragorn picking up his sword on the way. 


	2. The Beauty Of Reality

They battled through the winds to get to the caves. They were not far away now but the force of the wind was getting stronger and it was harder for them to keep on their two feet. Legolas went first his eyes squinted to see for any signs of Orcs or other danger. His hair was being whipped around his face and the girl in his arms was fading fast.  
  
"Stay with us." Legolas whispered at her. Her eyes were closed. He stopped. He stared. Then all of an unexpected moment, her eyes flew open. Legolas stared with confusion and worry into her pitch black eyes. She did not blink. But her beauty seemed to dominate the woods, which were growing ever darker.  
  
"Beauty of reality." She whispered in a soft low but feminine voice. "He stole." She stopped. Her lips turned a shade of deepest red, then they spoke for her, "He ran away. Left me behind." She coughed a little but her eyes remained wide open and they still had not blinked. "Can you see?" she asked feebly attempting to touch his forehead. "Please tell me you can see."  
  
Legolas, who was still staring into her lost eyes, got lost in them himself. He stood still. As still as his elfish instincts would let him. But then he let go. He stopped listening, stopped hearing, stopped feeling, stopped smelling. The cold around him disappeared; the howling of the wind and the bitter rain seemed so distant. Legolas stopped sensing for just a few seconds.  
  
Until she blinked. And everything flew back in his face, the cold, the howling of the wind and the bitter rain. It all attacked him again. He was left even more confused then he had been before.  
  
He looked up at Arwen and Aragorn. "I can not explain it." He said breathlessly. "I felt, and still do partly feel helpless, innocent and alone. All feeling left my body, it was heaven and hell all in one."  
  
Arwen looked at him. "It is her power." She has the strength of Sauron times many." There was no more exchange of words, they turned back to the trail and headed for the caves once more.  
  
They reached the caves several hours before nightfall, cold they had been and they felt no better upon entering the cave except the rain and wind did not tackle them so much. Legolas put the girl down on the bed of leaves Arwen had rested upon the previous night. Arwen sent Aragorn to find firewood, while she pondered what to do. The wind was getting rougher and it howled around the cave entrance. The girl started to shiver violently once more.  
  
"Legolas." Arwen said passing him a blanket out of her bag. "Rap both of you in this, give her some of your body heat she needs it. I must get some plants that she shall eat to help her keep warm and will help her survive, for I fear she shall not, and then we shall be in darkness once more." Arwen slung her cloak around her neck. "I shall be back before nightfall."  
  
Nightfall however, was near and Legolas doubted much that Arwen should be back before then. He got under the blanket and held the girl too him. Slowly after a while her shivering slowed to an almost halt. He concentrated his breathing with hers, and together they breathed to the sound of the wind, the howls and moans that the wind made the roars and thunders. It was then that she fell into a rhythmic sleep. Legolas could still feel his warmth encircling his body and he held her even closer to his body.  
  
Soon Aragorn had arrived back in the caves.  
  
"Where is Arwen?" He asked looking round the caves, as if he expected to see her coming out of one of the darkened corners.  
  
"She went to find ingredients to help this girl to become strong and healthy again. She shall be back before nightfall. She fears for her life."  
  
"As do we all." Aragorn said creating a fire behind Legolas and the sleeping child.  
  
"Aragorn." Legolas said, not sounding too sure how he should phrase what he was about to say. "Have you not noticed? The girl, or maiden changes she acts and feels like a child, woman and crone. Like the lunar cycle for the goddess in the religion of Witchcraft and Wicca?"  
  
"Legolas." Aragorn said sitting down in front of the fire. "That is a mythical religion is it not?"  
  
"So is this. creature." Legolas began confused about what to call her. "What is her name?"  
  
"I know, as much as the next man." Aragorn said, taking out some rations from his bag.  
  
It was getting dark. Nightfall had arrived and true to her word, Arwen had crouched down and walked into the caves with many plants and weeds grasped in her hands.  
  
"Here," She said breathlessly handing plants to Legolas. Her cloak was soaked and so was her hair, which hung limply down to her thighs. She noticed Aragorn's worried look and gave him a half smile and went over to embrace him. "Do not worry about me Aragorn I am fine." She looked over at Legolas and the girl. "It is her we must worry about." Arwen and Aragorn shuffled over to sit assist Legolas. "Crunch it up in your had and place it in her mouth, it melts." Arwen said.  
  
After giving her all the herbs they settled down to eat themselves keeping generous amounts of attention to the girl. Legolas lay where he had done for the past three and a half hours, still feeding his energy into the girl. They agreed to keep a night watch. Legolas stayed awake all night. He rarely slept being used to it. Nevertheless Arwen stayed up the first part of the night and Aragorn the second. The night calmed itself down and by the morning Legolas woke to find something was missing. He felt empty alone, almost incomplete. Then he realised what it was.  
  
She was missing. 


	3. The Beauty Of Reality

Legolas stood up and looked around quickly asking his elfin instincts what to do. He looked out the cave entrance he could not see a thing. He started to heat up with worry as his bright eyes flashed around the caves. He was about to wake Arwen and Aragorn when he heard something. His ears pricked as he listened more intently for any sound or movement. He heard sound. The most beautiful sound he had ever heard, it was a voice no doubt, singing an incredible song. Legolas crept out. He had to find out who owned the beautiful voice.  
  
Once he had crawled on all fours out of the cave, Legolas looked up at the blazing sun, today's weather looked much more promising. Now he could see a stream with water that sparkled so intently Legolas had to look away so it did not burn his eyes. His eyes roamed around the landscape searching for any signs of the voice that he had hear just a while ago.  
  
"Easily fooled I see."  
  
Legolas turned around sharply, fitting his arrow in his bow as he went. The voice sounded like the one that sung, it was deep yet feminine and very alluring. Behind him was a woman, the most stunning person he had ever seen, she was shrouded in a white, pure light. He took in her features black eyes, pale skin and ravishing blue hair that fell down to her hips. At this point he realised whom it was he was looking at. No doubt about it the girl standing in front of him wearing a white sheet that had been twisted around her body that almost melted in with her skin was the girl that had been weak and powerless the night before. Legolas looked speechlessly at the piece of beauty that stood before him.  
  
"Do you still wish to pierce my heart with your arrow."She asked smiling at him. "Legolas?"  
  
"How do you know my name?" Asked Legolas trying not to let his vulnerability become any kind of a factor in their almost one sided conversation. Legolas felt almost weak just looking at her; her body seemed to radiate a magical power. "And under these terms, what is your name? How shall I call you?"  
  
"My name," She began, her black eyes staring straight into his, "Is Isis." She looked away for a moment into the woods, which no longer posed a threat to her or Legolas and said. "And I do not know why I know your name."  
  
Legolas thought for a moment, her voice reminded him very much of Arwen's. "Was it you who sang, this morning. Isis?" He asked not quite sure what to say to her.  
  
"Indeed." She said smiling almost laughing. "Though I do not sing with my lips, I sing with my heart." She turned round and walked towards the stream.  
  
"This Legolas," Isis said stroking her hands through the waters of the stream. Legolas noticed how long and thin her fingers were, petit. "Is merely a stream." Legolas looked at Isis not knowing how to react to this. "But someday, it will grow into a river, than a lake, than the sea." She drew images in the air. Simple images of a stream, a river and the sea. "Everything grows, and as it does they become wiser and stronger than before." She swiped her hand through her drawings. "As does Sauron."  
  
"Why do you tell me this?" Legolas asked sitting down next to her on a grey smooth rock.  
  
"Because, you did not know." She whispered as her voice became silent and still. The forest seemed like a dream, it was all silent and light shone through like it was air. The forest began breathing with Isis, taking rhythmic breaths of air together. "The forest does not breath with me." She said letting her voice flow with the breathing noises. "I breath with the forest. Nature is stronger than any force, anything Sauron has, the forest will defeat. Good will prevail over evil. and I am neither. I have a choice for I can change the course of history for whichever path I choose. I could side with Sauron, or I could side with you." She stood up and walked away.  
  
Legolas followed. Behind her, puzzled at her mixed up words of wisdom and knowledge yet complete confusion. "What will you do know?"  
  
She stopped in her tracks. Turning around slowly but veiling her face from view. "I do not know." Her voice was wobbly and high pitched, almost instantly Legolas knew that she was crying. Not sure what to do he walked forward to embrace her. He held her close to him as she sobbed into his shoulder. Her hair reminded him of the sweet smell of a rose. "I am so lost in this world, and alone. I do not know what to do or where to go." She uttered in between her silver tears that fell from her eyes.  
  
Legolas did not know where his next words came from, all he knew was that they came from somewhere near his heart: "Your not alone, you have me."  
  
AUTHOR NOTE: Ok so it's not the most original thing on the planet but still. It's kinda a short chapter so I will write the next one soon!! 


	4. The Beauty Of Reality

Isis pulled away from their embrace. She looked at him.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said looking down. "I do not know where those words came from.  
  
"The heart." Isis said, putting her hand on his chest to feel his beating heart.  
  
At this minute, Arwen and Aragorn came running out of the cave to see the awkward situation. Though they did not see it from Legolas's point of view, they were oblivious to the confusion of Legolas and the power of Isis. Once Arwen and Aragorn came out, Legolas started to feel calmer and more relaxed. His awkwardness faded and he started to feel like himself.  
  
"We were worried something had happened!" Arwen said looking relieved. She stood back a little and examined Isis. Arwen looked up to her face as white as it was. "Your that girl." She said slightly dumbfounded.  
  
"I am Isis." She said, "And you are Arwen." She said pointing towards Arwen she then pointed to Aragorn, "And you," She said squinting her eyes a little in thought. "Are Aragorn the son of Arathorn." Arwen and Aragorn looked startled.  
  
"Where did your wound go?" Arwen asked staring ungracefully at Isis's side.  
  
"My wound is gone, I do not know why. Strange things happen to me that I cannot explain. This is one of them." She said stroking her side where the wound had been.  
  
"It is because your powerful and strong but you need to be guided and helped, we can help you learn how to use your power for good intentions instead of seeing it as a wall that blocks you from everyone else." Aragorn said, hoping that being frank and honest with Isis would do the trick and she would let them help her.  
  
"If I am powerful and strong. Then I do not need help. I want to be influenced by my own surroundings in my own way." Isis said looking gracefully stubborn. She started to walk away, slowly, her silvery feet padded along the ground quietly and her white robe that was wound around her trailed along behind her feet on the ground.  
  
"Stay." Legolas yelled. "You and I both know we need each other." He said catching up to her. "We can help you understand." He whispered into her ear.  
  
She turned to face him only slightly, he saw the fear in her eyes, and once again she looked like a little girl that did not have power but merely weakness in wolves clothing. "You promise?" She whispered back.  
  
Legolas nodded, "I promise." He said smiling.  
  
AUTHOR NOTE: Ok so this is a REALLY short chapter but never mind as long as the next one is posted. I haven't got many reviews but then again that's not what's important if I enjoy this then whats the problem?? If by any chance you have read this please give me a review!!! Love you all.  
  
NeferIsis 


	5. The Beauty Of Reality

Isis turned around to see Aragorn and Arwen. "I shall stay."  
  
Legolas felt a strong connection to Isis, not a sexual one he was sure of that, there was no doubt that she had a striking beauty, the love he had for her was a sisterly love. He smiled to himself and turned around.  
  
"Where do we head to now?" Legolas asked Aragorn as Arwen was in deep conversation with Isis who was looking nervous yet content.  
  
"Back to Bree, outside the Prancing Pony. That's where Gandalf asked us to meet him." Aragorn said reciting the instructions from his head.  
  
"Then we must journey forth now. If we are quick and hasty we can get there in time before nightfall tomorrow night."  
  
So they journeyed forward to Bree. Legolas and Aragorn in the lead, with Isis and Arwen still talking non-stop behind them. They journeyed till noon by the small stream they had followed to their present point. Small rocks glittered in its waters and beautiful flowers and plants grew around it making it look remarkably picturesque.  
  
The four travellers stopped for a bit. Legolas noticed Isis breathing with the wind again.  
  
"She's afraid." Legolas said to Aragorn quietly as he watched her breathing, her eyes closed the wind making her hair fly in a stream behind her.  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas. "Afraid of what?" He said following Legolas's gaze.  
  
"Of the power she holds." He said. "She gets stronger by the day. She breaths in the wisdom of the wind, what it has seen, heard knows about where it has been. She learns all this yet she doesn't understand and it frightens her."  
  
"Of course she is afraid." Aragorn said. Not looking in the least bit surprised. "The only person with more power than her at them moment is Gandalf and Sauron. Especially seeing as she cannot control this power, it must indeed be frightening."  
  
(AUTHOR NOTE: This story takes place after Lord Of The Rings: The Fellowship Of The Rings. I changed the characters around (Gimli for Arwen) and I changed the settings etc. but this is the way the story works best I think and hope. If you have any questions leave me a note and I will note you back with the answer. Thank you.)  
  
They stood up from the stream and took a different course leaving it's beauty to be discovered by other travellers. Heading north they walked quickly to reach Rivendell before nightfall.  
  
"They will give us a place to sleep at Rivendell tonight." Arwen said calmly looking ahead to see the big golden gates that marked Rivendell's lands and surroundings.  
  
They entered the gates of Rivendell to find it quite still and silent. Out of no-where as if they had been invisible. Three guards with arrows set in there bows came forward. However as soon as they saw Legolas and Arwen they nodded and one of them said.  
  
"Elrond is away today. He wished he could have seen all of you he sends his apologies. However stay tonight." Arwen nodded and walked through the gates.  
  
The next morning they set off once more to the village of Bree. They journeyed non-stop until they came upon a small patch of woodland none had noticed before. They entered with caution and moved slowly. Legolas listening and using his elf vision to spot errors or for signs of evil.  
  
"I hear something." Legolas said quietly. "I shall be back in a minute." And on that note he strayed slightly into the depths of the forest. He listened again. He heard nothing. Thinking it had been his imagination he turned around only to find an arrow held by a shadowed figure pointing straight at his kneck. 


	6. The Beauty Of Reality

"Who are you." Said a feminine voice that was shaking with anger. "And what are you doing here."  
  
In a flick, Legolas had his bow and arrow pointed at her kneck, which know he noticed was an olive colour.  
  
"I am not threatened by your arrow." She said not moving.  
  
"And I not of yours." Legolas said firmly.  
  
The girl ignored his comment and kept her arrow high in the air. She was a good foot shorter than Legolas who stood at 6ft 2".  
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf of Rivendell." Legolas hoped his idea would work otherwise he could be standing there for a long time.  
  
"Rivendell?" She asked curiously. She slowly put her bow and arrow down. "I am Nefertari."  
  
"Nefertari." Legolas said indicating her to give him a second name or origin.  
  
"Just, Nefertari." She said climbing up a tree to sit on a branch.  
  
"Come down so I can see you in the light." Legolas said.  
  
She sighed and jumped back out of the tree.  
  
"Make up your mind!" She said sounding annoyed. "First you wanna kill me!" She said more to herself than to Legolas. "And now you want to see me in the light." She sighed again. "Elves have changed since I knew them."  
  
Legolas stopped still.  
  
"You know or knew us?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Ya. That's what I said was it not?" She said leaning on her bow.  
  
"How?" He asked.  
  
"I am one." She said simply. She whipped her bow back onto her back and carried on walking out onto the small path where the others waited. Legolas could now see her a bit better, since the trees were thinning out. She had shoulder length black hair and olive skin.  
  
Once in the light Legolas and Nefertari cross examined each other. Nefertari was indeed about a foot shorter than him, with shoulder length black hair, black eyes similar to Isis's with a petit figure. Wearing a robe of dark black to blend into the background. The bottom was all sharded and she wore nothing on her feet. Her darkish skin glowed brightly in the sunlight and there was an essence of beauty in her.  
  
Together in an awkward silence they walked up towards Arwen, Aragorn and Isis.  
  
"Where are we going?" Nefertari asked looking at Legolas intently and trying to keep up with his rapid pace.  
  
"To meet my companions," Legolas said looking back at her.  
  
She stopped in her tracks. She leant on her bow again.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Leafy." She said not looking terribly amused.  
  
Legolas frowned and turned around.  
  
"What makes you so sure I wanna meet your companions as you call them."  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes.  
  
"Just come." He carried on walking.  
  
"Hey!" She said catching up to him. "What if I don't come?"  
  
"If you were not coming, then you would not be following me right now Nefertari." Legolas carried on walking.  
  
Nefertari smiled to herself. He was. interesting.  
  
She followed him back to where Arwen, Aragorn and Isis stood.  
  
"What kind of questy thing are you people on then." Nefertari asked. Jumping up swiftly and swinging herself up onto a branch to sit on.  
  
"We are travelling back to Bree, we need to see Gandalf, then we must set out once more for Mordor and travel the long journey."  
  
"So why on middle earth are you going backwards?" Nefertari asked looking at them with raised eyebrows.  
  
"That we do not know." Aragorn said. "But we must go now before it gets dark."  
  
"Then I shall come with you on your journey and be your night eyes." Nefertari said. "Hell, I need something more interesting than sitting around here on my arse all day." 


End file.
